Seasalt Kisses
by Neural Misfit
Summary: Xemnas dreams of seasalt icecream and kisses. One-shot, complete. 1/7. XehaIsa, XemSaix.


**Seasalt Kisses  
>Author – <strong>neural misfit  
><strong>Fandom <strong>– Kingdom Hearts  
><strong>Pairing<strong> – XehaIsa, XemSaix  
><strong>Summary <strong>– Icecream and kisses.  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>– Own it? HA.  
><strong>Rating<strong> – T.  
><strong>Word Count<strong> – 758

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Master Xehanort?"_

_The voice was soft behind him, almost tentative and the tall man turned to face the teenager whom looked up at him with eyes that reflected beautiful sea-green jade. A smile showed itself briefly as he took in the sea-salt ice-cream bar that the boy held._

_"__Yes, Isa? What can I do for you?"_

_Pink fluoresced upon the bluenette's face momentarily as he held the bar up towards the scientist, offering a bare hint of a shy smile to the enigmatic older man._

_"__I thought.. you might like this. Master Ansem asked if I'd take ice cream bars to everyone."_

_Leaning down, Xehanort gently nipped at the sweet treat, biting off a creamy mouthful of blue-shaded cream-spun yellow eyes flicked to the boy's face, regarding his features through long lashes._

_"__Don't you like it too? Have you had one yet?"_

_Isa's eyes dipped downwards as he stared at his feet, smiling a bit._

_"__Not yet. I was going to have one after I'd given them all out."_

_Xehanort's eyebrows rose before he chuckled and gently wrapped an arm around the boy, biting down on the bar once again._

_"__Well, why don't you share this one with me? They're always more enjoyable when you share them with someone you enjoy being with."_

_Wide eyes looked up at him before the boy settled in against the broad chest with a wide smile and nodded. Between the two of them, they ate through the bar and when the man's lips brushed the boy's as the last bit vanished between their mouths, they paused and simply looked at one another before—_

Xemnas' eyes came open suddenly as he shifted his weight in the chair behind his desk, eyes closing while rubbing at his forehead. Another dream that was gone upon waking, leaving behind a sense of wry nostalgia. It was ever thus, his dreams gone like morning fog burning away beneath the hot sun — but how would he know what fog and sunlight were like? His head shook back and forth before the Nobody leaned forward to regard the picture that had been found earlier at Hollow Bastion, putting it face down after a moment.

"Sir," came a calm tone from the doorway and amber lifted to regard Saix in turn as the smaller man entered the room. It was not reports that he held in his right hand, per usual, but a bar of ice-cream that reflected the shades of the sea. An azure tip melted into pastel blues which then faded into foam white at the bottom, leaving Xemnas to regard the icy delicacy with a scrutinizing stare. In the left hand were the reports that Saix usually carried and he placed them before his Superior. The diviner did not, however, miss the gaze of the older man on that ice cream.

"Axel and Roxas brought them back for us," he said calmly. "There had been enough for everyone, they said, but it seemed that they ate more than their fair share together. I am afraid that Xigbar and I got the last bars." Then a pause before the scarred man continued talking. "Would you care for a taste, Superior?"

The man regarded the bar that was partially consumed, melted from the warm air of the Castle and the heat of Saix's own mouth, then shook his head. "Not right now." Turning from the smaller Nobody, Xemnas allowed himself to begin looking through the reports while doing his best to ignore the sight of Saix enjoying the treat he had in hand. As the last of it passed towards the other's mouth, Xemnas paused and cleared his throat before standing.

Taking the stick still held in Saix's hand, he brought it to his own lips and pulled the remainder off slowly, savoring the flavor that rolled across his tongue. Setting the now bare wooden piece on the surface of his desk, Xemnas leaned downwards to bring his lips to the berserker's, Saix pressing his curled hand into the chest of the larger man. Their mouths lingered together, savoring the flavor of the ice cream — and each other.

Then the elder straightened to glance downwards, nodding once. "You may go, Saix."

Saix inclined his head in turn, leaving the office and Xemnas turned to regard the stick resting on the surface of his desk. Then, without quite thinking on his actions, he reached out and set the picture back upright, staring at the man and boy held forever frozen in time framed by simple driftwood.

"Who are you?"


End file.
